


Summer's Fire

by peachf



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: F/F, I have no idea where I'm going with this, M/M, harrison: h-hewwo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachf/pseuds/peachf
Summary: The gang sets the whole theatre on fire. David cries. Max is kind of cool in this one. Construction camp follows as suit. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS... H  I  A  T  U  S





	1. Pippin' Hot

“MY PLAY! MY _STAGE!_ ” Preston screamed at the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately for Preston, all of his plays somehow fuck up in the end, but today really took the cake. Shit, it may have closed the curtains for Theatre Camp. What was supposed to Pippin about to jump into a box of fire to become “one with the flame” was the whole Proscenium caught in flames, along with a few actors as well.

“THIS WASN’T IN THE SCRIPT!” Space kid cried.

David was bawling on the floor, not sure of what to do. Gwen sighed. With no effort, she picked up a nearby fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Space Kid was fine for someone with second-degree burns. The stages woody platform was totally wrecked though.

            “My dreams… Like the very theatre before me… Has been turned to soot.” Preston plopped down on the floor, face down.

            “Oh Preston, it doesn’t look that bad. Maybe next time we just won’t put Harrison in charge for special effects.” Max seated himself next to Preston and patted his head. Preston was too busy mewling over just about everything to notice the little shit not being such a shit.

            “There’s not going to be a next time. Well, at least for a little while.” Gwen stated.

            “WHAT?” Preston’s head perked up from the floor. “I-I mean, this can’t be the end of Theatre camp. This is my SALVATION.”

            “Ugh, you need to get laid _so_ bad.” Max rolled his eyes, and Preston sent a quick glare. So much for being nice, Max.

            “Yep. I mean maybe next week we can try to make _something for_ construction camp. But, uh, no promises…” Gwen trailed off, glancing at a crying David, and picked him up off the floor. “David the stage is yours!” and with that, she dashed off.

Max laughed at that last comment. Preston crosses his arms.

“What, too soon?”

**_DUN DUN DUN. WHAT WILL BE THE FATE OF PRESTON’S PRESTIGE THEATRE CAMP? WILL MAX STOP BEING KIND OF SHITTY IN THIS TIME OF NEED? WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO PUT HARRISON IN CHARGE OF SPECIAL EFFECTS? WILL SPACE KID RETURN FROM THE WAR? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER OR WHATEVER I WROTE THIS IN UNDER 20 MINUTES IT’S PRETTY SHITTY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I’M GOING TO GO WITH THIS ALSO THIS IS  MY FIRST TIME USING AO3 CAN YOU TELL???? ALSO HOW DO I NAME THE CHAPTER TITLE  
_ **


	2. Harrison:Keeper of the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys ask Harrison what the fuck is up.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE HIM. I TRUSTED HIM, ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS…” The theatre kid places his hand on his head and proceeds to lung himself backwards into some sort of dramatic pose. Shit, I don’t know what he’s doing, don’t ask me. “IS CLOSEST FRIEND EVEN A WORD THAT DESCRIBES HIM?” He belched.

He was now is an awkward position where his head laid down on the grass, his legs being lifted up by a log, as he stared up at the evening sky. How beautiful it was… The sun-kissed scenery before him reminded Preston of the very flames that swallowed his theatre whole. He could lie here forever and forget his troubles.

“Hey Preston,” Max said, blocking the view. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Preston was so stressed with all of his problems, he hasn’t even noticed or questioned the amount of time Max has been hanging around him lately. The blue-hooded gremlin gave him a confused look as Preston stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“I-I’M MONOLOGUING! GO AWAY!” He screeched, and Max backed away slowly.

“Alright, Alright you weirdo. Anyways Nikki said something to Neil about releasing the bees? That sounds pretty important so I guess I shou-“

“OH MAX, YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON RIGHT NOW! THE TORMENT I AM GOING THROUGH~” He swayed to the side, closer to max. “I’M FEELING SO MUCH COMPLEX EMOTIONS RIGHT NOW.”

“Oh.”

“I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND. ONE MOMENT, HARRISON IS THIS REALLY COOL GUY, THE BEST. THE NEXT, HE OFFERS TO DO SPECIAL EFFECTS AND IN THE PROCESS DESTROYS MY DREAMS! WHAT KIND OF FOOL—…”

Max cuts him off. “Ok, I get it. Why don’t you just talk to him? I’m sure he has some sort of non-sadistic reason to it. Maybe he fucked up with his magic.” Max shrivels up. “He’s done it before.”

            Preston blinked. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. _“I’M GOING TO SPEAK TO THAT LITTLE RAT IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!”_

            Max sighed. He doubts that this will end well.

X

     “HELLO HARRISON,” Preston greets in a heroic tone, bursting through his own tent which he happens to share with both Harrison and Nerris. “I COME BEARING JUSTICE!” Max followed behind him, groaning at the last line.

“I told you not to say that. It’s just stupid and pointless. Why are you writing a script for real life events, anyways?”

“SHUT UP!”

The two begin a heated argument. Harrison and Nerris just stare awkwardly at each other.

“Wow,” Nerris began. “and I thought _we_ were bad.”

“Right?” Harrison chuckled.

“Shut up Harrison.” She rolled her eyes.

Harrison frowns and takes off his top hat in sorrow. “Okay.”

The Preston and Max battle continues. Only for about five more minutes or so. The two run out of harsh insults and breath.

“LOOK. WE’LL SETTLE THIS LATER.” Preston pushes max to the side. “It’s HIM I want to deal with, now. Not you.” Then he does that stupid over-the-top pose. You know, the one.

“Wait? _Me?_ ” Harrison points to himself, sweating nervously.

“YEAH! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU BURNED MY PRIDE AND JOY TO ASHES, HARRISON!” He exclaimed, his voice languishing more and more after every word.

Harrison sighed, a guilty look on his face. “Look, Preston just hear me out.”

Preston raised a brow.

“Yeah, I set the stage on fire. It was a pretty bad thing for me to do. I admit to that. If I could go back and fix that, I would. I barely understand what magic I know. I learn something about my powers everyday, and well y’know…” He trails off, removing his top hat.

Max notices him grabbing a wand from his top hat. “HOLY FUCK, PRESTON GRAB HIM HE’S GONNA-“

“MINDFREAKED!” Harrison yelled. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared. Max, Preston and Nerris coughed as the gas filled the room.

“Shit. He got away.” Preston snapped his fingers in defeat.

Nerris groaned. “I told you not to trust Harrison. He’s fake as hell.”


	3. The Gang's all Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Nikki begin to question Max's strange behavior. Nerris is there too, but she has no idea what is happening. Construction Camp Begins!

Time Skip: About Time for Construction Camp

It was 5 am. The sun dawned on all the campers as they made their way out of their tents to gather around a chipper David (as per usual). Max and Neil groaned. Nikki was as lively as ever.

“If it weren’t for Harrison, we could be working on that Egg project.” Neil sighed.

“Wait—we were going to do _another_ Egg project?” Nikki gasped.

“No, Nikki ugh… It’s when you put an egg in vinegar for 24 hours and…” He trails off. “Why does it matter, we’re not even doing it anyways.” Nikki playfully hits Neil as she begs for answers.

“C’mon! Tell me more!”

Max could not pay attention. Yeah, he has had his morning coffee, so he’s feeling pretty cheeky. However, he wasn’t going to join Nikki and Neil for one of those amazing but unneeded adventures.

He was looking for Preston.

There he was. A sleepy look on his face and messy hair, looking as if he got out of bed 10 minutes ago. Nerris accompanied him, and the two were engaging serious conversation. All he could catch was Nerris talking about how Preston was in her “Miitopia” or whatever it was called.

“Hey Max…” Neil gently tapped him on the shoulder. “You okay?”

He almost shrieked when he realized his two best friends saw him eyeing Preston.

“I-I’m fine, it’s whatever.” He kicks the dirt. “Why’s it matter?”

Neil raises a finger, about to speak and Nikki rudely jumps in front of him and interrupts. “Why are ya staring at Preston, huh? DO YA LIKE HIM? DO YA DO YA DO YA?” She jumps up and down.

Max felt his face flush. His face felt hotter than the stage was when Harrison set it on fire.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t like that geek.” He said, looking away.

“And stop talking so loud, you’re making a scene.”

Neil looked at Max with disbelief. “Oh my god Max you actually _do_ like Preston. You’re doing that thing when you like something. You’re eyes sparkle a bit, showing that you actually give a shit.” Neil smirked.

“No, no, no. Wipe that shit eating grin off your face right now, Neil. I swear to god I will ki-“

Interrupting David. “Alright campers! Now that everyone is here, we can finally start Construction camp!” David said, swinging his arms. Gwen scratched her hip and yawned.

Neil sent max another sly smile. He shot a glare back.

“Are you sure all the campers are here?” Gwen glanced at all the campers. David did a quick headcount.

“Max, Nikki, Neil, Dolf, Space Kid, Ered, Nurf, Nerris and Preston! Yup, all of the campers are here!” He concluded cheerfully.

“Okay, if you say so...” She pauses as she places her finger under her chin. “Just feels like wer'e missing _something._ But I just can't seem to figure out what...”

The issue was completely disregarded. Construction camp followed as suit.

“I’ll be pairing you guys up. Max…” David gave him a disappointed look, placing both hands on his hips. “Since the whole stage fiasco was your fault, and you’re responsible for upsetting Preston, I’ll be pairing you up with him.”

Max couldn’t believe his fucking ears.

“WHAT? _No I didn’t_! It was HARRISON who set the whole FUCKING stage on fire, not ME!” He shook his arms in disbelief.

David's face beamed. “Really? Wow…” His disappointed look now represented the look of a proud father. “So it wasn’t your fault? Honestly, this is a nice change for you, Max. I’m proud of you.” He patted the angry child on the head. “But watch your language.”

“Ugh, so can I just go with my friends instead of doing this stupid-“

“Sorry, Max! Groups are already chosen. Let’s see which campers we got here...” He begins pairing up random campers together.

Time passes by and the groups were chosen. Max of course, with Preston. Dolf with Ered and Nurf with Space Kid.

“Hmmm… That’s weird. I could’ve sworn we had an even amount of campers.” He thought out loud. “Guess not! That means we’re going to have to group Nikki, Neil and Nerris together! You’ll be like a trademark trio!” He said, huddling the group together.

Max rolled his eyes.

 Nikki smiled. “Good luck working with Preston, Max! Don’t worry, you’re secret’s safe with me!”

Neil was still in a state of shock. “I still can’t believe it... Max liking someone. I mean, I guess the day had to come.”

Nerris was confused, but overall intrigued. “Wait, what’s the secret? Who does Max like?”

“Oh, well he likes Pres-” Max quickly covered her mouth. “Nobody. I don’t like anyone. STOP SPREADING LIES ABOUT ME, NIKKI.” He said angrily, staring at her with an intense look on his face. Nikki giggled embarrassingly. 

"Oops," She places her hands behind her back innocently. "Sorry, Max." A cheeky grin of guilt finds it's way to her face.

This was going to be a pain in the ass.

Max awkwardly made his way to Preston, who was waving at him from afar. As he came closer, Preston's face lit up. 

“Shit.” Max thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY TABLET DIED WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS. I'M SO GLAD IT STILL SAVED I WAS SO WORRIED  
> ANYWAYS I WROTE THIS REALLY LATE, SO I'M REALLY UNSURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD REWRITE IT BUT AUGH I DON'T KNOW? I'M GOING TO BED NOW... IF YOU'RE READING THIS LATE AT NIGHT, GOOD NIGHT. HOWEVER, IF IT IS MORNING, GOOD MORNING. ALSO... IF IT'S THE AFTERNOON, GOOD AFTERNOON. YOU GET THE GIST OF IT, RIGHT? ;D


	4. Lead The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil, Nikki and Nerris avoid work. Max and Preston work diligently.

Neil examined the blueprints of what they were supposed to be working on. He twitches his eye in anger.“This is bullshit!” He exclaims. “How the hell do they expect us to make this?” He shows the blueprint to Nikki and Nerris.

_It depicted a simple proscenium theater design by Preston Goodplay, but what was with the measurements? Who measures in DAVID’S?_

Nikki stops to stare at the blueprint, scratching the back of her head. “It’s a simple measuring system, Neil. Have you ever measured _anything_ before?” Nerris and Nikki glanced at each other, eyes wide and snickering. She grabs a wireless drill and turns it on, chasing after Nerris.

_“GAH! ATTACK!”_

_“AUGH, IT’S THE BEAST!”_

Neil sighs as his two teammates begin some terrifying L.A.R.P session. Why, just WHY was he grouped with these two lovebirds? Nerris’s affection were as clear as day, while Nikki was oblivious to it all.  As if they were bad enough, the girls were practically incompetent together.

“Come on guys! We need to _focus_!” Neil scolded.

Neil was just as hyped about doing this as they were. Neil didn’t give a hooey about theater camp. After all, who cares about building a dang theater just so Preston could star him in one of his anxiety-ridden plays?

Nope, not Neil.

“ _Ugh_ , but the building part is the worst part. The drills are pretty cool though,” She said, her eyes sparkle as she spins the drill one last time. “Man, I wish Harrison were here. If he was here, he could just poof up a whole stage, and then we wouldn’t have to work on this thing.” She added, kicking a few crooked nails that were on the floor.

Neil raises a brow. “Oh yeah… Where _is_ Harrison?”

Nerris huffs in annoyance, giving a sour expression. “Harrison… Who needs him?” She uttered, picking at her nails. “I’m telling you, one of my charms could get us out of doing this work, quick.”

Neil looks at Nikki, who cannot seem to stand still.

“WOW THAT IS SO COOL, NERRIS!” Nikki swoons as she throws her drill somewhere off screen.

“OW! MEIN EYE! VO DID ZAT?” shouted a nearby camper.

Nerris blushes, fumbling her hands. “Y-Yeah, it _is_ really cool! I just need to get my bag of charms. They’re in my tent.”

Neil rolls his eyes. On one hand, he fucking hates magic. On the other, he hates the pressure of being on stage, so a future theatre wouldn’t do much good either. It seemed no matter what Neil picked to do, it didn’t really matter in the end.

“MAGICAL CHARM ADVENTURE!” Nikki says, bouncing followed by hurling herself to the floor. “What do you say, Neil?”

A placid look makes his way to his face. “Well, I hate to not be kissing science’s ass…” He thinks for a moment, stroking his neck. “If we do this, we _have_ to get back before anyone notice’s we’re gone.” He said, raising his index finger. Nikki gives Neil a big hug.

_“YAY!”_

Nerris leads the way, and the trademark trio is making an escape from Construction Camp…

_And so, our heroes make their way on their dastardly quest to get some charms, so that they won't have to do much work. But will they just end up doing more work in the process?_

 

* * *

 

 

Preston and Max look away from each other as they are working, drilling and hammering, not saying anything. Max didn’t know what he was doing, but he didn’t want to ask. He’s never learned this apparently, new form of measurement.

_“Shit, Shit, SHIT.”_ The thought of Preston Goodplay continued to pester the blue hooded boy's mind.

Max was as confused as ever. Did he _really_ have a crush on...? _You know…_

_He never expected to feel such emotions and he ESPICIALLY didn’t expect to with Preston. It almost hurt just being with him._   _Stupid beating heart. Max was so used to his jaded ways._

He shakes his head in frustration.

“This is stupid. I do NOT like Preston. That nerd infuriates me to no END.” He tried his best to exclude the theatre geek from his thoughts.

Preston tapped Max’s shoulder. “MAX... Not to be RUDE OR ANYTHING... But WHAT _IS_ THAT?” Preston pestered, looking at Max’s display of... _Whatever that was._ The proportions were way off, and it looked like a piece of junk.

“Uh...” He trails off, not sure of what to say.

Preston loses his patience. “UGH, let me do it. You’re RUINING my future display!” He complained, taking the drill from Max.

Max tried to yank the drill back, but it was a failed attempt. “Hey, it’s not my fault here! What kind of fucking idiot measures in _David's?_ I did not learn this shit in school.”

Preston rolled his eyes. “Oh, _MAX_. You can’t even learn a simple measuring system? We learned this shit in _camp,_ mind you.”

“Well I don’t give a **shit** about camp.” He hissed. “Also, that includes your prissy little Theatre Camp. I could really care less."

Preston glares at Max and Max shuts his mouth tight.

_“OK, I MAY have gone a little too far..." Max's thoughts derailed.  
_

Preston mumbled harsh words to himself and the rest of the evening was quiet, minus the sounds of drilling and hammering.

 

* * *

 

“FIGHT SCENE, FIGHT SCENE THERE’S GONNA BE A FIGHT SCENE—AAAH!” Nikki sang at the top of her lungs.

“What are you even singing?” Neil asked, high-key annoyed by the ruckus.

“It’s from Preston’s Musical, _Die Hard: The Musical_. It’s one of my favorites. Remember, I played _John McClane_? That was awesome!” Nikki bounced.

Neil opens his mouth to speak, but can't seem to find what words to say. He swears Nikki is making all of this up, as he is sure that none of that ever happened.

Nerris, stops, rubbing her hands together. “Alright! We’re here! Just wait, as I amaze you with all my charms!” She said, adjusting her glasses confidently.

Neil crossed his arms and Nikki leans forward with a cheesy grin planted on her face.

Nerris dashes quickly to her tent. She gasps, shocked by the mess. “What the...” She rummages through piles of small, empty drawstring bags. Harrison’s cap was also there... But no charms.

“AAAAH! MY CHARMS!” Nerris yelped, putting her hands over her head. She curled her lip. The only possible suspects were Preston and Harrison... And Preston _was_ cool.

“Harrison.” She said with a stern face, snapping her finger.

"Nerris, um... Is everything alright in there?" Neil asked, peering through the tent.

"THAT UGLY WITCH HARRISON!" She groaned. "We _have_ to find him."

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK WAY LONGER THAN I HAD HOPED... AND SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS BAD. I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS. I'M COMING UP WITH IDEAS AS I'M GOING. IT'S KIND OF SCARY, BUT... I'M HAVING A LOT OF FUN. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T, I APPLAUD YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS GARBAGE! HAVE A GREAT DAY, READERS OF AO3! =) ALSOIDIDN'TKNOWWHATTOTITLETHISCHAPTERSOITITLEDITAFTERTHESONGIWASLISTENINGTOGOODNIGHTCAMPERSANDITKINDOFMAKESSENSEIMEANNOTREALLY!!BUTYOUKNOWORMAYBEYOUDON'T


End file.
